Control
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Z is whipped by Syd but how long will she stay that way


**A/N: What is up Ranger fans it is I the Renegade MR. SDR her to bring you a one-shot that will melt your computer screens. So I know a lot of you fans out there are fans of SPD more importantly fans of the Z and Syd pairing. So a while back I came up with the idea of doing Z and Syd One shot. I got stuck lucky for me my friend Syler-Heart-San helped me with that brilliant brain of hers. So the Idea for this fic hers I'm just putting it into my words other than that its time for me to say that this fic contains very graphic femslash that may result in cold showers, and naughty dreams so enjoy :) Oh just so you know Jack is back with SPD in this story except now he's the blue ranger to ranger fans it makes sense**

**Disclaimer: I only barley own the plot of this story nothing else:**

It was a quiet day at the SPD base and the B-squad rangers were in the gym working on staying in shape. "So Z you coming out with me in the boys tonight," Jack said running on the treadmill next to his best friend the yellow ranger.

"I don't know Jack," Z said adjusting the speed on her treadmill

"You don't know. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because she needs Syd's permission that's why," Sky said racking the weights he was bench pressing.

"Shut up Tate I don't need to ask Syd's permission to do anything," Z said. defending herself. Z and Syd had been dating for a year now. The two admitted their feelings for each other just before the defeat of Grom's forces and ever since the two had been an item. The only one finding this surprising being Sky who at first was jealous of the yellow ranger taking the girl he'd had a crush on ever since the academy. But after he saw how great they were with each other and the true love for one another he put aside all jealous feelings.

"First off its commander Tate second you're so whipped I'm surprised Syd lets you work out with us," Sky said.

"Yeah Z I know you're love her and but damn but she runs you're relationship" said Bridge the current B-squad red ranger.

"Hey you know what at least I got a girl toast boy. And all three of you are idiots and totally wrong," Z said in a irritated voice stepping of the treadmill.

"Well here's your chance to prove us wrong," Jack said drawing his friends attention to the bubbly pink ranger as she walked into the gym.

"Hey Bonita," Z said turning and kissing her girlfriend on the lips giving the two an electric jolt.

"Ew Z you're getting your sweat all over me," the pink ranger said before pecking the yellow rangers lips.

"Umm you usually don't mind my sweat getting all over you," said Z holding her head against the slightly shorter blonde ranger 's

"Um true," Sydney said pulling Z into another kiss this one longer and deeper than the first two. taking the two girls into their own world for the moment. Only to be brought out by the sound of Jack and Sky loudly clearing their throats making them break the kiss.

"Oh yeah right. Syd baby the guys kind of want to go out to the wrestling match tonight and wanted me to come along that's cool right," Z asked.

"Oh totally. I mean hate wrestling so I'll probably be trying to make out with you all night but we all haven't hung out together in awhile so it might be fun," Syd said in her happy go lucky tone.

"Oh see that's the thing babe its kind of a know girlfriends thing. You know a me and the boys thing you understand right," Z said rubbing the back of her neck and shifting her weight on the balls of her feet nervously.

"Of course I understand baby have fun ," Syd said hugging her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Making Z, give the others a cocky smirk. "but I have a few rules," Syd said breaking the hug.

" Rules?" Z asked curiously.

" Carry your cell and check in with me every forty five minutes. Don't wear a skirt its going to be cold and I don't want any body looking at those luscious legs but me. No drinking. no flirting. Eating contest with Jack because you always get sick afterwards. No flirting." Syd said amazingly in one breath stunning her beautiful latina girlfriend with all her restrictions.

"Anything else," Z said with a sigh.

" Be home by ten," Syd said kissing Z on the lips "oh what the hell its the weekend make it eleven ok.," she continued. She then pulled Z into a deep passionate kiss making the yellow rangers legs go weak. "Okay baby have fun to night love you," Syd said patting Z on the cheek and as she turned and left to finish her shift. Z stood there for a moment as the blonde bombshell that was Sydney Drew left the gym putting a little more sway in her hips as she walked out of the gym drawing Z's attention to her round apple bottom. Z was soon brought out of her trance by the sound of chuckles.

"What are you three laughing at," Z said her voice filled with agitation.

"Oh nothing, nothing its just you're Syd's bitch," Jack said with a smile putting his arm around Z's shoulder laughing. "I mean I know she's fine as all hell but damn!" Jack continued.

"Dude I don't think the big blue dog gave you that many orders, " Sky said.

"Yeah the lovely miss Drew has our little Elizabeth well trained, " Bridge said further adding to the yellow ranger's anger.

" You Know what fuck you two and father fuck you Jack! I'll se you later," A very frustrated Z said storming out of the gym. Z knew her friend were in fact at that moment right about her and she knew that for tonight she'd play by her girlfriend's rules. But she also knew in the back of her mind that soon the pink ranger would soon be playing by hers .

* * *

A week or so later Z found herself in a heated game of the latest _Fight Night _with Jack. "Yeah ! whose my bitch," she said jumping up in victory after nailing Jack with a perfect upper cut.

"Not Sydney that's for damn sure," Jack said getting a smack up side his head from Z. "Ow what was that for Z!"

"You're a dick that's what, " Z said picking her controller back up and proceeded to start another round with Jack.

"Hey I can't help my best friend is so whipped that she should have either redi or cool stamped across her head," Jack said smiling

"Oh shut up and play you.... Oh shit I'm late I have to take Syd to the mall to buy shoes," Z said catching a glance at her watch.

"What we just started a round and you hate shoe shopping just send one of your doubles," Jack said knowingly.

"Can't bro last time I did that she got super pissed held out on me for a month," Z said.

"Ouch I remember that month that was the time you almost shot me in training,' Jack said remembering just how difficult Z could be without sex.

" Yeah you were lucky that blaster was on stun," Z replied with a giggle.

"Ok but one more round before you go give me a chance to win" Jack said slightly pleading.

" Alright J on more," Z said just before the text alert on her phone went off. Z didn't even need to look to know who it was.

" That her," Jack said blankly getting a nod of confirmation from Z. "Run along my whipped little friend. Maybe if your a good little puppy she'll let you off the leash," he continued.

"Fuck you Landers," Z said giving Jack the finger as she left the room. '_I'm getting sick and tired of these whipped jokes Sydney I may have to teach you a lesson baby_" Z thought to herself as she walked down the hall to Syd's room.

* * *

One night Syd found herself wrapped in a towel blow drying her hair after finishing her shower. Then she herd the footsteps getting closer to the bathroom door. And before had time to pre pare herself Syd found her self pinned roughly against the wall with all efforts of her trying to catch her breath being halted by Z forcing her tongue into her mouth. She then felt Z tare the towel away from her body as she un zipped Z's SPD jacket. Allowing the yellow ranger to shake of the article of clothing leaving her clad in only her yellow tank top and uniform pants. Z then shifted her attack to Syd's neck and began to fondle her naked body making the pink ranger moan in pleasure as she bit into her neck in a way that would leave a mark.. "OH Z" Syd hissed as Z roughly twisted her nipples. Z then ran her hand down her body and probed her fingers into Syd's sex making the blonde ranger his as the wet heat between her legs began to over flow. Syd captured Z's lip and let her hands travel to the waist of Z's pants and undid her belt buckle and pulled her close so her center was flush against hers. Then she felt it a very large bulge in Z's pants. Before Syd could be shocked by her girl friend's new appendage Z broke the kiss and pushed her so her back was against the batch room counter. Z then kicked off her boots then dropped her pant to reveal a nine and half inch vibrating yellow strap-on secured tightly to her waist. Syd's eyes bulged and her mouth watered as well as her center as she took in the sight before her as Z re moved her tank - top leaving her completely naked but her strap-on

"Turn around bend over and spread them," Z said in a commanding voice Syd still taken back by the whole event was at a lost and stood frozen. Z not being in the mood to waste time grabbed Syd the arm and roughly positioned Syd how she wanted kicking her legs apart like she would were bringing in a criminal while one hand restrained her arm.

"Z ow that you're hurting me," Syd whimpered. She was in fact in a bit of pain but the pain only fed her arousal.

"Oh I'm hurting you kind of like it hurts me when all our friends make jokes a bout how whipped I am. You know how much it hurts me to be made fun of don't you. Yeah you do but what do you do order me around like a lap dog," Z said flipping the switch on the strap-on

"I'm sorry baby I'll tell them to stop," Syd said falling into her sub missive role almost on instinct.

"Look at the mirror Syd! Look at me!" Z ordered Pulling Syd's face up by her curly blonde hair. Making Syd's deep blue yes lock with her brown ones as both faces reflected in the mirror. Syd could see the fury of angry lust in Z's eyes as the slightly taller brown haired girl said, "Don't worry baby you're going to make it up to me be cause tonight I'm going to fuck you blind,"

"OW! FUCK!" Syd said closing her eyes as Z plunged the very depths of center. Z forced the full length of the strap-on into her send a jolt of painful ecstasy through her.

"Shut up and take It. You know you like it!" Z said through gritted teeth as she pumped hard and fast into Syd's soaking wet sex making the pink ranger moan like a wounded deer from the force and pleasure. Z roughly pulled Syd's blonde mane making the blondes lust drunk eyes pop open. "Tell me how much you like it! Tell how much you like it the way I pound you!" Z ordered the thrill of lust feeding her dominant side.

"I.... I LOVE IT AH! I LOVE IT!" Syd squealed as Z continued to pound away relentlessly at her sex. Z drove deeper and deeper into Syd and the pink ranger began to roll her hips backward. Making Z in crease the speed of her thrust . Z looked in the mirror and what her eyes saw thrilled her and stoked the fire of lust burning in her loins. Seeing herself in a dominant position over Syd and the tears of ecstasy in the blondes eyes made her know she had the pink ranger where she wanted her. But Z also saw something else in Syd's eyes a look she knew very well.

"DON'T "YOU DARE CUM UNTIL I SAY SO!" Z yelled giving Syd's butt a hard smack to make her point.

" OH Z BABY I NEED TO CUM!" Syd squealed trying to hold back her orgasm. "AH!" She yelled as Z again spanked her harder leaving a crimson hand print on her ivory skin.

"Shut the fuck up and do as I say because from now on I'm in charge in this relationship and I make the rules. You understand! ," Z grunted halting her motions for the moment to let Syd know she was serious.

"Yes Z I understand," Syd whimpered. Becoming more aroused by the dominant side of her girlfriend. Syd would be lying if she said she was not turned on by Z's forcefulness in fact it was her take charge attitude that had attracted her to the yellow ranger in the first place. And Syd had wanted her to take charge make her submit to her will in a way.

"Another thing You only call me Z in public in our room its either mommy our baby understood!" Z said.

"Yess mommy," Syd hissed still holding off her impending orgasm. Z then gave a triumphant smirk and withdrew herself from Syd and flipped her over and forced their lips together and placed her in a sitting position on the counter the n with one hard thrust reentered her her causing a guttural moan to fly from Syd's mouth.

"WHOSE IN CHARGE SYD! TELL ME WHOSE IN CHARGE," Z yelled the vibrations of the strap-on bringing her and Syd closer to orgasm.

"YOU MOMMY YOU!" Syd cried out thankful that the room was sound proof.

"WHOSE MY BITCH SYD!" Z howled her orgasm right at the edge.

"I'M YOUR BITCH BABY!" Syd cried digging nails into Z's back her legs locked tightly around her waist. As the aggressive yellow ranger bore into her.

"YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU COME BABY!" Z said bucking wildly into Syd.

"YES BABY PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Syd begged at the top of her lungs. As the orgasm she'd been holding back was becoming to much for her to bare.

"BEG ME SYD FUCKING BEG ME!" Z commanded her own orgasm seconds away.

"PLEASE MOMMY PLEASE LET ME CUM! " SYD begged. Clawing at Z becoming crazed with lust.

Z could not hold back any longer threw her head back and said, "I'M CUMMING BABY CUM FOR ME SYD CUM WITH ME!"

"OHHH!" both girls cried as the pleasure of shared orgasm washed over them. Z withdrew herself from Syd and removed her temporary appendage before picking her up and kissing her and carrying her to the bed.

" I Love you, you know that baby. And you're the most beautiful women in the world to Sydney" Z said with labored breath.

"I know Mommy and I feel the same," Syd said pulling Z into a kiss.

* * *

"She's so not going to let you go to the strip club with us tonight Z," Sky said. as he Jack and Z walked through the hall to Z and Syd's room.

"Yeah girl she's not going to go for it I mean I know she's been letting you wear the pants lately. But not even you could pull this off ," Jack said as the trio stopped in front of Z's door.

"Watch and learn Jacky boy," Z said with a smirk as she walked in the room to find her beautiful Syd in the bed. Wearing her oversized yellow night shirt and a pair of pink girl boxers curled up with Mr. peanuts her stuffed elephant watching TV. Syd heard Z clear her throat and ran into the yellow ranger's arms kissing her. " Did you miss me bonita," Z said holding Syd in her arms.

"Every second you were gone mommy," Syd said kissing Z again.

"Umm... listen baby Sky and Jack want me to come with them to a strip club tonight that cool?," Z asked already knowing the answer as she heard Sky and Jack giggling behind her.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," Syd said with a smile knowing what she shocked the two male rangers.

"Are you sure baby," Z asked again knowing the answer.

"Yeah go have a good time in fact...." Syd trialed off going to her purse hanging on the bed post and pulling out a wad of twenty dollar bills. "Here have a lap dance or two on m. and when you come back all hot and bothered I'll be asleep in this bed naked and you can wake me any way you want. Ok baby," Syd said seductively placing the money into Z's bra then kissing her. Earning a pinch on her butt from Z

"Thanks sweetie you're the best.... mi amor.... Love you," Z said pecking Syd's lips.

"Love you two babe have fun" Syd said as Z and the others left the room

" Z how in the hell did you do that just now," Jack said

"Yes oh wise master tell us," Sky added.

"Skill young grasshoppers skill," Z said with a smirk.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well SDR fans I hope you enjoyed that bit of smut. Consider it a V-day present to you all. before you review I have to tell you all who are reading my Oc fic Power Rangers Quasar storm that I picked a theme song and thank you for voting. Now I need your votes aging if you go to my page you'll see my new poll that will further effect the story thanks in advance**

.


End file.
